For particular types of devices, such as sensors or actuators, many different manufacturer models may be available. As an example, different makes and models of sensors may collect different types of information and may store the information in different formats. As another example, users may make requests or commands to devices using different applications with different formats. Furthermore, as the Internet of Things (IoT) continues to gain prominence, machine-to-machine (M2M) communication becomes more common. In order for two devices to communicate, the two devices may need to be configured to recognize each other's commands and data formats. Thus, systems that include different types of devices face various challenges.